


Cold Day in Hell

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Banter, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hard fast and rough, Jacob enjoys riling the Dep up, Jacob is a shameless flirt, Porn With Plot, Rook won't admit her feelings, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Soft(ish) Jacob, kind of fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: “When are you gonna stop being so stubborn and admit that you want me to fuck you?”Rook was beginning to regret agreeing to this hunting trip.





	Cold Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt - “You’re not taking me to bed. Ever.” Hope you guys enjoy!

“When are you gonna stop being so stubborn and admit that you want me to fuck you?”

Rook was beginning to regret agreeing to this hunting trip. Not that she’d really had much of a choice in the matter. Jacob had found her, chucked a rucksack at her and told her to pack lightly because they were leaving in ten - an order, not a request. 

It was only fifteen minutes later, when Rook finally made her way to the front entrance of the Vet Centre and found Jacob waiting for her with one of his Judges (that she’d quietly and affectionately dubbed _Ragnar_ ), that she realised that it was just going to be the two of them, and that this trip was going to be a whole other level of uncomfortable. Jacob’s all too smug expression as he eyed her up on the way out hadn’t exactly eased her concerns.

Rook snorted, staring at Jacob in disbelief, “Jacob, I hate to break it to you, but not every goddamned woman on this planet wants you to screw them,” she retorted.

Jacob huffed out a laugh, “I don’t think _every_ woman out there wants me to fuck ‘em. You on the other hand, don’t think I don’t notice how you look at me when you think I’m not watching…” he trailed off with a wink while Rook gagged for dramatic effect. 

“You’re not taking me to bed. Ever,” she snapped, pushing herself to her feet and walking away from him to crouch down beside Ragnar, scratching between his ear. The wolf looked up at her with big yellow eyes and made a sound halfway between a soft howl and a yip, and Rook took that to mean he was enjoying the attention. Jacob hated it when she coddled the Judges - thought it was making them _soft_ , which only gave Rook greater enjoyment to do it. 

She heard Jacob chuckle behind her, “Who said anything about a bed? I don’t have a problem fucking you into the dirt if that’s how you wanna do it, pup.”

Rook wasn’t a violent person by nature, but by god was she tempted to hit him hard enough to wipe the smug little smirk she just _knew_ was on his face. 

“It’ll be a cold day in hell before I let you or your dick anywhere near me. Now can we please get a move on?”

“Whatever you want, honey,” he purred, clapping his hand down on her shoulder as he brushed past her. 

It was going to be a long trip.

***

Even after all this time, it never failed to surprise Rook how quickly the weather could turn, especially up in the mountains. 

Jacob had intended to camp out, but when the storm blew in, bringing with it freezing temperatures and damned near gale force winds, that idea was quickly abandoned. To turn back around and head to the Vet Centre would be too risky, even for Jacob, so they made the decision to find some shelter and ride out the worst of it.

Thanks to the cult’s efforts, abandoned cabins weren’t all that hard to find, and it was easy enough for her to jimmy open the lock and for the three of them to slip inside.

Thankfully, while the cabin lacked electricity, it did have a fireplace, and it didn’t take long for Jacob to get a half decent fire going. That wasn’t the only problem with their temporary lodgings though, because as Rook quickly noticed, there was only one bed in the cabin and it certainly wasn’t built for two.

She heard Jacob approaching as she stared at the lone bed as if it had personally offended her. 

“Might be a bit of a squeeze, but I think we can make it work,” he commented. 

Rook turned around and rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I’d rather sleep with Ragnar. It’s fine, Jacob. You take the bed and I’ll take the couch.”

But Jacob frowned, and perhaps for the first time since they’d set out, there was not a trace of mocking amusement to be found across his face.

“It’s cold, pup, only gonna get colder. I know it ain’t exactly ideal, but if you don’t wanna freeze tonight…” he trailed off, his eyes flickering between Rook and the bed.

But Rook was having none of it. “I brought a jacket, there’s a fire, I’ll be fine.”

Hours later, shivering on the couch like a leaf in the wind, Rook came to regret her words. Her jacket wasn’t thick enough, the fire too far away to provide any real warmth, and she began to realise that if she wanted any hope of actually sleeping, she’d have to find some other way of keeping warm.

Even if it meant sharing a bed with Jacob Seed.

She could only pray that he was still fast asleep. As quietly as she could, Rook crept into the bedroom, pausing momentarily to give Ragnar a quick pat when he rose to investigate the noise. 

She almost turned around and fled back to the couch when she saw that not only was Jacob sprawled out across the mattress like a starfish, but that he was also shirtless. Despite the cold the sheets were pulled down low enough for her to get an eyeful. Her ears tinged pink as she stared, unable to tear her eyes away - she’d never seen him like that before. She’d guessed he was muscled, for his age Jacob was clearly in damned good shape, and Rook wondered whether, if she ran her fingers down them, his abs would be as hard as they looked. There was more than a smattering of red hair on his chest, but it wasn’t quite the forest she’d been imaging either. Even in the dim moonlight that filtered in through the window, Rook could see the scars that littered his skin - some the same red, angry looking marks that extended down his arms and up his neck (did they still hurt?), others were different. Knife wounds and bullet holes that told a tale of a soldier who’d been through hell. Rook didn’t pity Jacob, she knew he certainly wouldn’t have appreciated it, but it did make her ache to imagine the pain he’d gone through, all while thinking that he deserved it.

“See something you like, pup?” Rook almost shot out of her skin when his voice broke the silence of the room, and when her eyes darted back to his face she found him staring at her with weary amusement. 

Furiously, she shook her head, her cheeks flaming pink. “No, I-uh, well I-”

Jacob snorted, “Don’t have an aneurism, Dep, just get in.” He threw back the covers and shuffled back against the wall to make some space for her. 

For a moment, she contemplated fleeing, but as another shudder wracked her body Rook crawled into bed with him, sighing as the warmth of the covers, and Jacob behind her, enveloped her like a hug.

That didn’t stop her from flinching when Jacob’s arm slung itself over her waist, keeping her anchored against him. 

“Uh, Jaco-”

“You wanna roll out of bed and fall on the floor, be my guest. Otherwise shut up and get some sleep, kitten.” 

But despite the exhaustion that she felt deep in her bones, sleep would not come quickly, or at all for that matter. And it wasn’t even Jacob’s presence that kept her up. No, it was almost… nice, somewhat spooning with the eldest Seed, though she’d rather be shot than ever admit to it. He was surprisingly warm and, dare she say it, _cuddly_.

No, there was something else that was eating away at her, though having Jacob is such close proximity certainly didn’t help.

“Jacob?” she whispered quietly enough as to not wake him if he had slipped back to sleep.

A groan sounded from behind her, “What?”

In her sleep deprived state, she almost wanted to giggle at the exasperation in his tone. But then again, what she wanted to ask him wasn’t exactly a laughing matter.

“Why am I here?” 

He was silent for a long time, and Rook began to wonder whether he’d actually drifted off to sleep, but just as she’d resigned herself to once again not getting any answers, he spoke.

“You’re here because I _want_ you here.”

A crinkle appeared between her brow, and before she could think better of it, Rook rolled over to face him.

“Wha-”

Whatever she’d been about to say was swallowed up as Jacob’s lips found hers. 

Jacob was neither kind nor gentle as he kissed her. He was rough, clearly out of practice, more teeth and tongue than she’d really like, but at the same time, Rook almost didn’t mind. In fact, she kind of liked it - the savage craving that had him attacking her lips like a dying man being granted redemption.

There was no bells and whistles, for once Jacob wasn’t hiding behind quips or smirks. This was raw, unpolished and _real_. 

When he broke away with a soft growl, biting down on her bottom lip as he went, his blue eyes were blown wide, fixed on hers.

“That answer your question, pup?” he panted, tightening his grip on her waist ever so slightly. His brow was slightly furrowed, and if Rook didn’t know better, she’d say that Jacob almost looked apprehensive.

There was so many reasons why this was a bad idea. A _monumentally_ bad idea. The smart, logical thing to do would have been to slap him in the face, roll out of bed and march back to the Vet Centre with Ragnar to keep her company, weather be damned. Actually, if she had a lick of sense, Rook would walk right out of Hope County altogether, consequences be damned.

The Seeds were trouble. _Jacob_ was trouble, and the longer she stayed with him, the more twisted and fucked up everything became. 

But as her heart pounded like a drum against her ribs she made a decision.

“I’m not sure, why don’t you kiss me again and I’ll see if I can figure it out.”

The grin that spread across Jacob’s face was positively wolfish, but Rook couldn’t deny that it lit a fire in her stomach.

He didn’t give her a moment to rethink her statement, kissing her with renewed fervour. While one hand slipped around her neck, keeping her anchored against him, the one on her waist shifted, grabbing at the flimsy material of her night shirt and yanked it up, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it up and over her head, throwing it across the room.

She’d foregone a bra for the sake of comfort (Rook did not trust any woman who willingly slept with a bra on), which left Rook in nothing but her panties. Jacob, having realised as much, paused and drew back, eyeing her bared chest, bathed in the moonlight from the window, with something akin to hunger.

He whistled, his tongue running across his bottom lip. “Well damn, pup. Aren’t you just pretty as a fuckin’ peach.”

Once again Rook flushed pink, but she wasn’t going to let him take all the control. “Shut up and take your damned pants off, will you?”

“Whatever you want, _honey_ ,” he growled, huffing out a laugh as he momentarily released her to slip off his underwear, grinning from ear to ear when Rook’s eyes went wide. “Don’t look so nervous, sweetheart. You can take me.”

Before Rook could respond Jacob brought his face to her breasts, nuzzling against the soft flesh, licking, biting and sucking a path around the both of them as his fingers trailed down her stomach until they reached the hem of her panties. He paused a beat, his blue eyes flickering up to hers, though his lips were still fixed around her nipple, his tongue laving at the sensitive bud.

A question.

Breathlessly, Rook nodded and his hand disappeared under the cotton fabric. She couldn’t help the trembling gasp that slipped through her lips as Jacob’s fingers glided past her folds, lightly brushing against her clit before retreating entirely. He did it again, his fingers dipping slightly deeper into her folds, spending a little more time teasing her clit, and then retreating just as she moaned. Rook was already far more turned on than she had any right to be, and Jacob the fucker, knew it. Again, he repeated the pattern, pulling back as she bit back a choked whimper. 

Well two could play at that game. 

Knowing that Jacob was still watching her, Rook brought her fingers to her mouth and with exaggerated slowness brushed them along her tongue. Smirking, she reached down and with the gentlest of touches, ran her fingers against Jacob’s impressive length. 

She had to bite back a laugh as he jerked and growled. 

“Something the matter, Jacob?” she asked with a wicked glint in her eyes.

But as his fingers once again delved under her panties, Rook wrapped her fingers around his cock, rock hard and damned near throbbing with want, and began to stroke it.

Jacob finally broke away from her tits, “Careful now, pup,” he warned with a surprisingly unsteady voice, but Rook just winked at him, her fingers swirling around the tip, gathering the pre-cum and smearing it down his length, her lips twitching as he hissed from behind clenched teeth.

Jacob responded by grabbing the thin cotton material of her underwear in his hands and tearing it clean off of her, smirking as Rook’s jaw dropped.

“What the fuck-”

“They were in the way,” he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He took advantage of Rook’s stunned silence, plunging one long digit into her heat.

“Fuck, Jacob!” she cried out as he started to fuck her with his fingers, just one at first, but then adding a second, huffing out an all too satisfied laugh as the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his cock fisted the sheets, her back arching off the mattress. 

“Atta girl, almost ready for me, aren’tcha, pup?” he murmured. 

Shakily, Rook tried to bring herself back down to earth and focus her attention not on Jacob’s fingers pumping in and out of her, but rather on his cock, hot and heavy in her hand. With a flick of her wrist, she resumed stroking him, gripping him with just enough pressure to draw a moan from his lips. She had the best of intentions, really she did, but the moment that Jacob’s fingers hit that bundle of nerves in her g-spot she outright yelped, forgetting all about his dick. Both of her hands shot out to clutch as the taut muscles of his waist, digging in as Jacob once again withdrew his touch, leaving her aching and wanting.

Jacob chuckled fondly as she whimpered, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. “Settle down, I’ll give you what you want,” he said as he shifted above her, spreading her legs wide and kneeling in between them. With strong hands he tugged her legs up over his hips.

“Last chance, pup,” he said as he took himself in hand and brushed the tip past her dripping entrance. “You sure you want this?”

Even in the darkness of the room, Rook could read the seriousness in his expression as he stared at her. It struck her in that moment that Jacob Seed wasn’t the kind of man who was after a quick and meaningless fuck. If she said yes, there was no going back to the way that things were. 

He was giving her an out, if she wanted it.

“I’m sure. I want you, Jacob.”

The answering smile that lit Jacob’s smile was beautiful, but Rook had no time to marvel, for in that moment Jacob entered her with a deep, slow thrust. 

Holy fuck he was big, and he took his time as he pressed into her, wanting Rook to feel every inch of him.

When he was fully seated in her, he paused, giving her a precious minute to adjust. It was only when she gave him a breathless nod, biting down on her bottom lip that Jacob began to move, pulling himself almost all the way back out before pistoning back into her with a growl of his own.

“Fuck, Rook. You feel like a fucking dream, taking me so well,” he grunted, picking up the pace and thrusting his hips against hers, snarling with carnal delight as she rose to meet each thrust with equal fervour. 

He fucked her with an animalistic need to take, to claim, all the while growling out praise for the woman beneath him that left her red faced and moaning like a wanton whore, so desperate and needy. Far from being turned off by the rough pace that he was setting, Rook wanted more, _harder, faster, deeper_. While one hand reached out to palm at her breast, the other slipped between her legs, finding her clit and circling it with a calloused fingertip. Rook gasped a shuddering breath and Jacob grinned in smug satisfaction.

“Jake - please,” she cried out as she felt the pressure begin to build up within her.

Jacob chuckled as he pounded away, “What, pup? Tell me what you want… what you _need_.”

Rook whined, “More, please. God I - fuck! More just, please-” she cut herself off with a sharp cry after Jacob gave a particularly deep thrust that left her seeing stars.

“That what you want, baby?” he panted.

“God yes.”

He paused just for a moment, leaning forward to give himself a better angle to drive into her. The strangled moan she gave in response was all he needed to hear. The fingers that were working on her clit sped up and so did the speed of his hips, slamming into hers with renewed vigour. Rook looked so damned beautiful like that, her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip as she tried to hold back her moans, her perfect tits bouncing with every thrust of his cock into her tight, warm pussy. It was a sight he could gladly get used to.

The combined sensations of his thick cock driving into her and his fingers working away on her clit was too much. The tight little ball of heat and pleasure deep inside her suddenly exploded and with a scream Rook came hard, shuddering as waves of pleasure rocked through her like shock waves. 

The feeling of her walls clenching so tightly around him sent Jacob over the deep end, and with a few more frenzied thrusts he came with a choked howl, making sure that she milked him for every drop of cum he had to give her. 

Panting harshly Jacob pulled himself out of her, collapsing back onto the mattress beside her. He sighed contentedly as Rook shifted closer to him with a contented smile, letting him wrap his arm around her waist once more. 

“Guess you were wrong about me taking you to bed, then,” he laughed, pressing a soft kiss and against her cheek when she turned to scowl at him.

“Shut up and go to sleep, Seed,” she grumbled, but the sleepy smile painted across her face took most of the heat out of her words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked it, let me know with some kudos or comments if you did!! <3


End file.
